Love's Sister
by SDYusuke
Summary: Jealousy and Love are sisters - Russian Proverb:: Yusuke and Kurama have been dating for a month, and Yusuke's birthday is drawing near. When Yusuke finds Kurama with Keiko one day, how will their relationship be affected? shounen-ai, one shot, YxK


**Love's Sister  
**written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ippiki Ookami13

* * *

Yusuke walked happily down the street, humming idly to himself as he walked to Kurama's house. Him and the redhead had been dating for some time and Yusuke had been planning to take the boy out for some time. Checking his watch, he realized he was going to be early. Slowing his steps, he looked into the various shops and stores, deciding to find a nice place to take the boy.

Glancing into one of the windows, Yusuke thought nothing of the scene he saw, before stopping dead in his tracks and double taking. The boy's eyes widened slightly as he noticed two familiar people sitting together at a table inside the restaurant.

Kurama and Keiko sat inside the restaurant, eating and talking together. Looking at the brunette, Kurama said something to her, causing them both to laugh.

The younger boy's stomach knotted a little and he stepped out of the direct vision of the window. _Kurama and Keiko...in a restaurant...eating and laughing...together...?_

When the two had finished, the redhead pulled out his wallet, placing money on the table before the two of them stood and walked out of the restaurant towards the redhead's house.

Yusuke gasped as he watched the two, slowly slipping back into the shadows. _H-__he paid for her too._ He thought, those same thoughts were slowly getting more depressing and drawing conclusion after conclusion. Glancing back at the two, he slowly began following them.

The two teens continued to talk, laughing every once in a while, until they reached Kurama's house. Opening the door, the redhead held it open for the girl, who smiled her thanks and walked in, and he followed behind her.

Yusuke hid in an alley quite close to Kurama's house, his body almost trembling in fear. _I-__is he..Is he cheating on me..?_ His hands covered his heart. _No.. Kurama would never do that to me, would he?_

With that idea in his head, he found himself unable to think of anything else. _Don't jump to conclusions Yusuke..This is Kurama we're talking about.. He loves you.._ He told himself, though he was starting to doubt that statement. Slowly, the younger crept to the tree that was close to the redhead's window. Climbing it quietly, he hid himself in the leaves.

Inside the bedroom, Kurama sat at his desk, seeming to be working on something while talking with Keiko, who was sitting on his bed. The brunette said something then, and they both laughed again.

Yusuke sighed at the fact that he couldn't hear anything. _I wish I knew what they were saying..._

Trying to calm some of his laughter, the redhead seemed to be trying to hush the other, pointing to his closed bedroom-door. Laughing a little, Keiko leaned over to the other teen, and appearing to....kiss him?....causing him to blush slightly.

The younger's eyes widened and he placed a hand to his heart. He could've sworn it stopped in that instant. _I-__I was right... I can't.. believe.._ He thought bitterly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

After a little while, Keiko looked at her watch and said something to Kurama. Nodding, he got up and they both left his bedroom.

Yusuke leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, staring into the window but not seeing anything. "What.. am I going to do...? How long has this been going on...?" he asked himself aloud, only deepening the emptiness that now took the place of all his secure feelings for the redhead.

The two teens walked out of the house, side by side and down the street.

Watching as the other two walked beneath the tree he was sitting in, Yusuke inhaled deeply. When they were far enough away, he roughly wiped his unshed tears away and jumped down, determined to find out what was going on.

The two continued to walk until they reached the restaurant the Yukimura family owned and lived in. Looking at the redhead, Keiko said, "Thanks for walking me home, Kurama....will I see you tomorrow?"

Standing, back to a building, Yusuke listened in on the conversation, wondering the same thing.

Kurama thought for a moment, then said, "I'll call you and let you know...."

Nodding, the girl smiled and entered her home.

Hearing the door close, Yusuke sighed slightly. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had just been planning to take the one person he loved most out to dinner and he finds that same person, _kissing_ one of his best friends. _Could it get any worse..?_ He asked himself.

Turning, the redhead was about to go home when he froze, his eyes wide when he saw the younger teen.

The delinquent looked up when he felt the other's eyes on him. Tears began brimming in his chocolate orbs again as he looked at the redhead.

"Y-Yusuke...." Kurama said, a little nervously, "w-what are you doing here....?"

"I should ask you the same thing.." he said, almost coldly.

"W-well, I-I....." he stuttered slightly, knowing he couldn't tell the other the truth.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he closed his eyes tightly, a lone tear leaking down his cheek. "Kurama... I-if you wanted to be with Keiko.. y-you should've told me... you didn't need to go behind my back.." he said in a hurt tone, turning, wanting to run away as fast as he could.

The redhead's eyes widened. "No....! Yusuke, you're wrong, I would never....!"

Glancing back, he shook his head. "I saw you Kurama... you and Keiko.. at the restaurant and in your bedroom.."

"Yusuke.....it's not what you think, we weren't....."

"I know what I saw.." he said, turning his back to the other. "You said you loved me.." he continued, closing his eyes tightly, "I.... It's over Kurama..."

The redhead's eyes widened more. "W-what....? No, Yusuke, please listen to me....!"

Shaking his head again, he wiped his eyes before leaving the other on the sidewalk behind him.

Kurama trembled slightly, knowing that the other wasn't going to listen to him. Watching Yusuke walk away, the redhead couldn't help the tear that slipped down his cheek.

Yusuke walked up the last of the steps to Genkai's temple. Kuwabara had bribed him to come here today. It had been a few days since he had broken up with Kurama and he hadn't left the house since. Heck, he hadn't left his _room_ since. He had even forgot it was his birthday as he walked to the doors and opened them slowly.

Inside the room, there were many party decorations, such as balloons, streamers, confetti, etc. On one table, there were all sorts of food and refreshments, and on another, there was a bunch of wrapped gifts. In the center of the room, there hung a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday, Yusuke!'

The teen walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him. Looking around, he seemed to give no trace of being surprised.

The group of people waiting inside the room turned their attention to the teen as he entered. "Happy Birthday!" the group said in unison.

The younger forced a smile as he walked closer. "Wow.. thanks guys.." he said softly, looking around.

Keiko was the first to approach him, embracing him. "Happy Birthday, Yusuke!" she said happily.

Yusuke tensed when the girl hugged him, and he had to control himself to not struggle out of her grasp.

Pulling away, she looked up at him. "With all the demons you fight, I'm a little surprised you lived to 18," she teased.

"Yeah.." he said, bitterness in his voice as he looked at the girl.

Oblivious to how Yusuke was feeling, Keiko asked him, "So what do you want to do first?"

"I.. don't know.." he said, hoping that someone else might save him.

"C'mon Urameshi!" Kuwabara said suddenly, standing by the gift table. "Why doncha open your presents and see if you got anything good!"

Looking up, he nodded and made his way to Kuwabara, leaving Keiko standing by herself behind him.

Grabbing one of the gifts, he chucked it over to the detective. "Here....open this one first...."

Gasping, he caught the gift. "Who's it from?" he asked, looking it over.

"Dunno....it didn't say...."

Nodding a little, he slowly began to tear the paper off the gift.

The carrot-top wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking through Yusuke's other gifts, comparing the ones the others got for the delinquent to the one HE got for him.

When the paper fell to the floor, it revealed a fine, hand-crafted and painted picture frame. The frame was made of wood and carved into it were decorative roses. His eyes were drawn to the picture in the middle; that is, a picture of himself and Kurama. Looking at the picture, he began to tremble slightly.

"Kurama spent a long time making the frame..." Keiko said softly, stepping up from behind Yusuke.

"H-he did..?" he asked, staring at the gift.

Smiling a little, she nodded. "I was watching him carve and paint it.....he kept saying he wanted it to be perfect for you...."

"Watching him..?" he continued to ask, his body felt so numb at this point.

"Yeah....whenever we were in his room, planning the details for the party, he would pull it out and work on it while we talked....."

"Planning..that's all..."

She nodded. "We spent weeks planning this surprise party for you, trying to spend as much time as we could....Kurama wanted everything to be perfect...."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure..He called me last night and told me he couldn't make it.." She placed a thoughtful hand to her chin. "It's kinda weird....after all, this party was _his_ idea in the first place, and at the last minute, he decides not to show up...."

Taking a few steps back, the younger pressed the frame to his chest. "I.... I made a mistake.... I-I have to go home..."

Keiko blinked, looking at the other. "Yusuke, are you okay....?"

Turning, he shook his head, clutching the picture frame to him desperately. "I-I have to go home.. _right_ now.."

"O-okay...."

Glancing back, he smiled slightly. "I'll try and come back.."

"Okay.....see you later then...."

Nodding once, he ran quickly out of the temple, heart pounding madly in his chest.

Running down the street as fast as he could, Yusuke came to a halt at the familiar house. Walking swiftly up to the door, he glanced at the sign reading 'Minamino' before knocking softly on the door.

The door opened and Shiori stood there. Seeing the teen, she smiled gently. "Hello Yusuke....I haven't seen you for a while...."

"Yeah.. I've.. been kinda busy.." he said guiltily, before asking, "I-Is Shuuichi here?"

"He is....but he hasn't been feeling well for a while...."

"Well.. I.. just wanted to thank him for my birthday gift.." he said softly, hoping that would convince the woman, though he hated lying to her.

"Well...." She opened the door more, allowing him to enter. "I suppose so.....though I wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep right now....he's been sleeping all the time these days...."

He gulped down another wave of guilt and nodded, stepping into the house slowly.

Closing the door behind him, she said, "You know where his room is, right? Up the stairs and first door on the right...."

He nodded again and gave her a smile in thanks. "Thank you.." he said softly, slipping his shoes off and hesitantly walking to the stairs. He was starting to get very nervous. _I was so stupid.. what if he won't forgive me..?_ Holding the picture frame close to him, he carefully walked to the redhead's room. Trembling a little, he knocked on the door.

There was no answer from within except a soft murmur.

His stomach lurched painfully, and the younger slowly opened to door. _Please don't hate me.. please.._ he thought over and over.

Kurama lay on his bed, curled onto his side in a fitful sleep. He was clutching the blanket close to him, and his pillow was dotted with drying tears.

Guilt washing over him, Yusuke closed the door softly. Walking over, he carefully placed the frame on the other's desk. Sitting down on the bed, the younger carefully pulled the redhead into his arms, embracing him tightly.

Feeling himself being pulled into strong arms, the redhead's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Y-Yusuke....?" he whispered, out of instinct.

"Kurama.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to make you sad.. I should've known you wouldn't do something like that to me.. and I love my gift and.." he paused, looking at the boy, with fearful eyes.

A little confused, the redhead rubbed his tired eyes, looking at the other. His eyes widened slightly when he realized it was the person he first thought. "Yusuke, what....?" he asked, not having heard what the delinquent first said.

Pulling the other closer, he buried his face in the other's shirt. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." he whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Surprised, the redhead gently combed his fingers through the other's dark hair. "Shh....Yusuke, it's okay..."

"No... No.. it's not okay.. I was so stupid.." he said softly.

"You weren't stupid, Yusuke...." the fox replied, just as softly. "It's only natural for people to be suspicious...."

Slowly, he sat up. "I-I went to the extremes Kurama.. I should've listened to what you had to say.. I knew in my heart you'd never do something like that to me.. not after you told me you loved me.. but my head was telling me otherwise.. especially after Keiko kissed you.."

Confusion swept over the redhead's face. "Kissed.....? Keiko never kissed me....."

"W-when you two were in your bedroom..."

The redhead thought for a moment, then chuckled a little. "No....she never kissed me....you must have seen when I was asking her to be quiet, because my step-father was having a meeting on the phone....I asked her to be quiet, and she leaned over to whisper something to me about you...."

Closing his eyes tightly, Yusuke trembled a bit. "I-I'm so stupid..." he whispered bitterly.

"No Yusuke.....you're not stupid, you just....jumped to conclusions....it happens...."

He looked at the other, another tear slowly dripping down his cheek. "But I ruined everything.."

Reaching out, the redhead gently brushed the tear away. "But it's alright now....we're alright now...."

Yusuke looked at the other. "You mean.. you'll take me back... after what I did... after I hurt you..?"

Smiling, the redhead placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. "Yes...." he whispered softly, "because I love you...."

Tears started dripping down his cheeks again, this time, they were ones of happiness. "I-I love you too Kurama..."

His smile deepening, the fox gently embraced the other.

Lifting the boy into his arms a bit more, the younger embraced the boy tightly. "Thank you.. for the birthday gift... I love it Kurama.."

"I was hoping you would.....I enjoyed making it for you...."

His smile faded a bit and the younger glanced at the frame. "I wish I hadn't jumped to conclusions.. then you could've been there.. at the party you planned.."

The redhead laughed a little. "Keiko told you, huh....?"

The delinquent nodded slowly. "Hai.."

"I didn't know who else to go to....since we've only been dating a month, and I wanted to know more about you.....and Keiko's known you since you both were little, so I thought...."

He nodded a little. "I guess.. I just got jealous.. when I saw you two together.. laughing.."

"Well, she was telling me all these great stories about you....and I was telling her what happened on some of our dates....then we were trying to decide what you might want at the party...."

"She.. told you stories?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

The redhead nodded. "I just wanted to know more about you....while we were trying to make the plans for your party...."

He nodded a little. "I'm sorry Kurama.. I don't know why I was so jealous.."

"It's only natural....don't worry about it Yusuke...." He looked at the other with a small smile. "Just learn to trust me more...."

Nodding again, he tried to put a smile on his face, half failing. "I will... I'll never do something like that again.."

Nodding, his smile deepened slightly and he placed a kiss on the other's cheek. "Good to know...."

There was a small silence between them, before Yusuke asked. "Kurama...?"

The fox looked at the other. "Yes Yusuke....?"

"A-are you sure you forgive me..?" he asked, still doubting that it could've been that easy to make up with the redhead.

Smiling, Kurama combed his fingers through the other's hair again. "I love you, Yusuke....and....if you love someone, you're always willing to forgive them...."

He smiled and buried his face in the other's front. "I love you so much Kurama... I don't deserve someone like you.."

"You said you love me....that's enough...."

The younger kept his face buried in the other's front, embracing the other firmly. The redhead smiled slightly, returning the other's embrace. "Happy Birthday, Yusuke...." he said softly.

Looking up a little, he smiled softly. "Thank you.... for making this the best birthday I've ever had.."

"You're welcome....I'm glad I could...."

Carefully, Yusuke kissed the other on the cheek.

Smiling, the redhead gently brushed his lips over the other's. Smiling as well, the other closed his eyes, returning the kiss. After a moment, the redhead pulled away, smiling at the other. "Having fun?"

He nodded. "Yes.. now I am.."

Smiling, the fox then turned playful. "Good....but wait until you see what I have planned for next year...."

He chuckled softly. "Next year, huh? You've planned that far ahead?"

"Yup...."

He chuckled a little, running his fingers through the other's hair. "You think of everything, you know that Kurama..."

The redhead chuckled slightly, closing his eyes. Watching the other carefully, Yusuke smiled, kissing him on the forehead. Smiling, the redhead embraced the other before looking at his clock. "There's still some time..should we go to your party?"

Glancing at the clock, he looked back at the other. "If you want.." he said with a small smile.

"I didn't spend all that time planning it so we could sit here, you know.." the redhead said playfully.

He chuckled a bit and nodded. Slipping away from the other, the younger teen stood up and walked to the other's desk. Picking up the picture, he touched the glass and smiled.

"That was the picture we took the day we got together...." the redhead said softly, getting to his feet.

"I know.." he said softly, "I remember.."

Smiling, the redhead combed down his hair, looking at the other.

Smiling softly, he held the gift close to him. "Ready?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, let's go...."


End file.
